


One Wild Appetite

by ChubBee (NotSoBusyBee)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Burping, Multi, Oblivious weight gain, Post-Game, Selectively Mute Link, Stuffing, Weight Gain, XWG, chub kink, intentional weight gain, maybe sidon/link/zelda later idk, minimal plot, platonic zelink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoBusyBee/pseuds/ChubBee
Summary: Months after Calamity Ganon's defeat, the citizens of Hyrule are not only recovering and making great strides... but slowly softening.And some, such as Link, Zelda, and Sidon... may be softening considerably less slowly than most.  But is this really such a bad thing?WG/stuffing kink fic, pretty self-indulgent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is… kinda grounded, in the sense that there’s no instant weight gain or any gain that violates conservation of mass (so, no instant fat rays or 50 pound gains from a single magic potion)... But beyond that, anything goes. I also make liberal use of a headcanon that Hylians can out-eat normal humans in all aspects, based on interpreting Link’s eating abilities in BOTW to be semi-literal and not entirely just for the sake of gameplay.
> 
> Please be aware that I may end up getting pretty extreme with the weight gain, if I continue this far enough for that. But I don’t want it to ever be sad, unhealthy, humiliating weight gain… So if I do, it will at least be much more on the idealized and convenient side.
> 
> As for Sidon, I’ve decided he’s about 11 feet, and roughly five pounds on him is proportionately equivalent to a pound on Link or Zelda.
> 
> Meanwhile, Link in this fic is about 5’5 and Zelda is like 5’7.
> 
> This is meant to end up mostly Sidlink, but there’s platonic Zelink, and at this point I have strayed a good deal from my original plans, so I’m honestly not 100% sure anymore. Maybe it’ll end up some kinda poly thing. Idek.

It’d been several months since Link had stopped Calamity Ganon and saved both Hyrule and Princess Zelda… Although the kingdom had not been completely fixed, and the two easily still had an incredible amount of work ahead of them, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Link was truly one of the greatest heroes ever known.

But with that perception came a shift in overall treatment....

Link found himself getting gifts and party invitations left and right… not only that, but most of the parties were banquets, and most of the gifts were food, as many common folk did not have anything exceptionally valuable beyond their own home cooking and kindness.

The Divine Beasts were also still useful even after serving their original purpose… As it turned out, the rains of Vah Ruta could be set to greatly enhance both the speed and quality of plant growth, and the great bird seemed to be able to affect the weather… Not to mention all the other things that were already being learned by studying ancient technology.  Good progress had already been made, but hampered by the omnipresent threat of Ganon. With him out of the way, several things started to click in rapid succession, as more and more people felt comfortable with joining the cause, including Zelda herself.

As a result, Link’s escapades also ended up helping the kingdom to end hunger and grow more medicinal herbs, reducing sickness as well.

But with all the food, Link’s waistline was ironically one of the quickest to be affected.

Link didn’t really notice at first.  He’d always had an unusually big appetite, an iron stomach, and an enjoyment of cooking, thanks to his active lifestyle and his constant need for energy to keep himself going…  And out of all the things on a hero’s to-do list, “dieting” wasn’t that high of a priority. He’d lasted so long with an unrestricted diet that it became cemented in his mind that his metabolism would take care of everything for him.

Plus, Link’s already fit body had been bolstered to superhuman levels of durability and endurance by turning in so many shrine orbs, so he honestly couldn’t feel a difference when the first pounds started to pile on.  With the addition of Hestu’s magic, the heavy equipment and all the food he was always lugging around didn’t actually feel very heavy at all… Which helped him remain even more oblivious to just how much he would end up eating in one day.  The permanent magical increases to his durability also meant that  _ all  _ of his durability had increased, including his stomach’s.   


The issue of clothing and armor was explained away by a mix of both stubborn ego and certain circumstances, on his part.  He’d added an impressive amount of muscle since waking up, especially since he’d been stronger before going to sleep, and it was easier to regain muscle that you already had at some point.  With no access to a scale, he always figured that clothing getting tight could only mean that he was getting bigger muscles. Also, whenever he upgraded his armor, it was upgraded to be a perfect fit once again.

However, Link didn’t fully realize that the quality of the food would have an impact too.  Before, he would simply scrounge up whatever food he could, and end up having no choice but to get by mostly on simple meals… But now, even on the road, thanks to magically enhanced inventory, Link was never without excess and decadence.  The finest cuts of meat, rich cakes and pies, and plenty of delicious luxuries like honey, sugar, salt, and butter were constantly on the menu now.

  
Link was especially fond of meat from big game… but of course, since he couldn’t exactly count calories, he wasn’t aware that such meat was the most fattening in all of Hyrule… and as farm animals everywhere ate crops enhanced by rain from Divine Beasts, they steadily became larger and higher in fat and nutrients as well… not to mention that the rain was getting into forests and waterways too, slowly having enhancing effects on everything else as well.

Of course, no one pointed Link’s weight gain out first, either.  No one felt they had any right to say anything that Link could possibly take the wrong way, after all.

So, Link remained oblivious… All the way until a particular banquet at the Zora Domain required formalwear, and Link was expected to wear an outfit that’d been custom made for him at great cost, by the finest tailors.  He didn’t exactly love formal clothing, but he was still deeply touched by all the effort they’d gone through to make it for him.  Plus, Link had to admit, it was beautiful when it was first presented to him.  It was obvious a masterpiece, both fine art and clothing all at once. It was woven from lavish, comfortable fabrics and studded with jewels, and the embroidery and sewing was nothing short of perfection.

So of course, Link couldn’t help but scowl in frustration when neither the shirt or the pants fit anywhere even remotely close to correctly.  Even worse, he was at his house, with Zelda waiting just outside the bathroom door so they could go.  


The undershirt stubbornly refused to stay anywhere lower than his belly button, immediately riding back up whenever he tried to pull it down…  It was skin-tight everywhere else too, and he’d had to take great care just getting it on in the first place. The fabric felt comfortable to the touch, but now that he was actually wearing it, Link felt like he’d been stuffed into sausage casing.

The pants were even worse.  Link found that even though they had some give, they were still worked to their limit by time they got to the fattest part of his impressively juicy bubble butt.  The only way to pull them all the way up was a great deal of huffing, puffing, jiggling, and jumping about, steadily shimmying them on centimeter by centimeter.  Buttoning them was absolutely out of the question, despite Link’s best efforts. Apparently, he could save all of Hyrule, but the button on some fancy pants was simply an insurmountable challenge.

By time Link finally had the outfit on, and looked at himself in a mirror, he could hardly believe it.  Not only could he barely breathe, he felt like he was going to explode right out of it the moment he bent over or breathed too deeply.  Every inch of it was stretched skin-tight, and it was only thanks to the exceptionally high-quality stitching that it wasn’t already coming apart at the seams.  His belly was fully visible, oozing over the pants and out from under the shirt, pooching out pale and round and fully relaxed with a modest overhang to it and slight stretchmarks along the bottom.  Link surveyed it for a moment, frowning a bit… All the obliviousness and denial he’d been building up over the course of months was being challenged by the sight, threatening to come undone in an instant as Link was forced to look directly at the result of months of decadence and gifts…

Yet, against all odds… Obliviousness and denial won out, helped by all the confidence Link had built from his praise and heroics… and of course, the massive stubbornness he’d needed to overcome so many challenges.  He couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be getting fat!  His mind jumped from excuse to excuse, rapidly comforting him as it went.

Sure, he could see his belly bulging, but that was just lingering food.  After all, he’d had a very impressive lunch… three large, hefty bowls of gourmet meat curry, a half-dozen meat and mushroom skewers, two buttery loaves of bread, about half a gallon of milk, and a whole apple pie for dessert.  Sure, he knew it was a lot, but Hylians had flexible stomachs and powerful digestive systems, even able to eat raw meat and various other questionable things with little incident. A hero enhanced by mystical energies was no different, and he couldn’t risk people hearing his stomach growl before he had a chance to get his food at the banquet.

Even though his clothes were skin tight everywhere else too, Link chalked that up to muscle.  He must’ve gotten a good deal stronger since the measurements were taken, clearly. He’d been eating so much nutritious meat, after all!  He experimentally flexed a bicep and caused the sleeve of his shirt to get even tighter, then felt it for firmness. When he was met by trained, rock hard muscle, a wave of satisfaction and further delusion swept over him.  With his strength, the steadily building layers of fat on his arms still weren’t nearly thick enough to hide a flexed bicep. The thickness of his thighs further convinced him, even though much of that thickness was actually just fat.

Still, there had to be some other reason the clothes were tight to such an uncomfortable extreme… He couldn’t have gotten  _ that  _ muscular already…   


Once again, Link’s mind artfully dodged the clear issue.  He trusted that people with such amazing crafting skills wouldn’t mess up his measurements, even if he did get more buff since then… But nonetheless, his mind managed to find another excuse to latch onto: Fairies!  It had to be them! They were hidden practically everywhere, so it made sense that they’d find out about Link’s outfit! The silly little creatures must’ve just played a prank on him.

As Link’s flimsy yet seemingly foolproof excuse chased away any concerns of fat he might’ve had, he heard Zelda calling to him from outside his room.

“Link!  Are you alright in there?”  Not wanting to worry her, Link immediately came out.  Now that he had the  _ obvious  _ reason why his outfit wasn’t fitting, it wasn’t so embarrassing anymore.  Of course, as soon as he exited the room, Zelda simply looked him up and down, her eyes steadily widening before she quietly gasped.

“Oh, Link, that’s far too tight on you!”  Zelda cried. “Are you alright?”   
  
Link just nodded. “Fairies shrunk it”, he said, seeming unbelievably sure of himself.

Zelda just stared at Link in disbelief, briefly opening her mouth to say something before just quietly shaking her head.  “I… don’t believe that’s what happened, Link.”

Link just tilted his head in confusion, and Zelda looked like she was about to explain something, but then found she couldn’t.  It was a special day for Link, after all, and she couldn’t be so rude as to ruin his good mood now! He still had a lot to worry about, and Hyrule still needed his help…  As much as she hated to lie, there was no harm in simply waiting for a better time to tell him, right?

“Well, you… you’re just getting to be so strong, lately!  Yes, I believe you’re having a growth spurt! And no wonder!  You’ve been eating so excellently lately, and I think your body is long overdue for proper nourishment rather than simply being stuck in that restoration chamber, or enduring all the times you must’ve been going hungry in the wilderness!”  Zelda said, seeming amazingly convincing. Of course, by ‘excellently’, she actually meant ‘excessively’... But with her reassuring words and good acting, Link was not only convinced he wasn’t fat, but his ‘muscle’ excuse had been strengthened.

Link just beamed at her, and she smiled back.  Still, even though she’d managed to spare his feelings… She couldn’t just let him go like that!

“But… perhaps, if you hurry, you can use your Sheikah Slate and get to a Great Fairy?”  Zelda tried. Link vigorously nodded, happy for the good advice. He quickly started fiddling with the device, then began to disappear in a column of blue lights.  Zelda was merely left to sigh, pondering when her best chance to sit Link down and tell him about his weight gain was…   
  
It didn’t help that she felt a little hypocritical about it, as she looked down at her own stomach and noticed the soft, burgeoning swell of fat beneath her dress.  When she experimentally squeezed her side, she could tell she was getting a soft set of lovehandles too… and she knew that her thighs, hips, and breasts were definitely growing at a good pace.  She was looking to be somewhere between a pear and an hourglass, while Link was more like a cross between apple and pear. Still, Link was definitely fatter than her… But she knew that if she wasn’t careful, that could change one day.  So far, she looked to have gained about 45 to 50 pounds while Link had gained a good 75 to 80…. Maybe more, depending on if he was actually still adding more muscle beneath the fat. Not to mention that he wasn’t particularly tall, so there was only so much space for the weight to go.

As much as Zelda didn’t like to make excuses for herself, she wondered if perhaps the fight with Ganon had done something to her.  It wasn’t that she’d gotten lazier, there was pretty much always something that needed to be done… But she honestly couldn’t remember having such an appetite before.  It wasn’t as ferocious as Link’s, but she had to be eating at least twice what she used to, if not more. It was honestly so frustrating… if she wasn’t even being lazy, how was she gaining so much weight?  Why did she keep getting so hungry? She knew that people tended to eat more as they gained weight, but even when Link first saved her, she was already noticing her increased hunger…. A hunger that she had to admit had only been compounded by the more typical occurrence of your appetite increasing as you gained weight.

Zelda’s only consolation was that at least she could suck her stomach in enough that it looked at least reasonable through her dress, although still not completely flat…  and her dress was alarmingly snug, but not exactly skin-tight like Link’s outfit had been.

After a bit more of Zelda’s pondering, Link returned, now in the same outfit but properly sized… although it still seemed to have a natural clinginess to it, meant to subtly show off a hero’s physique while still being stylish.  Of course, that meant that Link’s gain was still as clear as day. It clung everywhere, especially on areas like his belly, thighs, and butt… all of which were looking quite expanded as of late. Even with the dress shirt actually covering Link’s belly, it was still clear that it had a soft, hefty, modestly drooping weight to it that couldn’t really be explained by fullness.

“Oh, that’s much better!”  Zelda said. “Don’t you look handsome?” she continued with a smile.  It wasn’t really a lie that time… Even if he had gained weight, Link still looked good.  Link just smiled back with a slight blush, as blissfully unaware as ever.

With that, the two set off for the banquet.

* * *

 

As soon as Link and Zelda arrived, they were immediately bombarded with mouthwatering scents, and Zelda couldn’t help but blush when her stomach growled.  There were long tables burgeoning with food of all kinds, and not much of it looked particularly low calorie… Still, Zelda considered that maybe she could just stay near the salad section and try to ignore everything else.  Her growling stomach almost seemed to throw a tantrum at that idea, much more fascinated by all the other tasty scents in the air than just boring raw vegetables.

Meanwhile, without a modicum of shame, Link made his way to the table and immediately started on a huge, well-marbled leg of mutton, moaning in pleasure as he did.  Of course, despite his generous nature, he had no reason to be worried that others wouldn’t have enough… There was still an incredible spread of all kinds of meat left, including much more mutton as well as full meat dishes of several varieties

As Link scarcely ever spoke around most people anyway, being preoccupied with a meal didn’t stop him from managing to quietly mingle with others while Zelda hesitantly gravitated towards the salad bar, which was all the way at the other end of the huge room… forcing her to travel past all manner of absolutely heavenly looking dishes…  In fact, she didn’t even make it to the salad before a young Zora woman was handing her a huge plate of food.

“Here, princess!  You must be hungry!  I wouldn’t want you to have to wait too long for your food!”  the Zora woman said.   
  
“Oh, uh…” Zelda started, not wanting her gluttony being enabled by others… but it was very nice of her, and the food looked so good…  “Thank you,” she decided, a mix of hunger and politeness preventing her from declining the meal… which was a situation she found herself in quite often ever since her rescue.  Everyone just seemed to love giving her and Link food, and neither of them felt right about turning it down.

Slowly and surely, Zelda guiltily tried a hefty, tender cut of steak from the plate... and immediately found herself transfixed.  It was absolutely lovely, but just one look at the plate made it obvious that this was the kind of eating that would doubtlessly fatten people up.  It was a copious mixture of steak and shrimp, cooked to perfection… But the normally rather healthy shrimp was breaded, fried, and paired with some kind of rich, buttery sauce… which she noted was absolutely incredible as well, once she tentatively took a bite.  The sides were similarly buttery carrots and a thick, creamy pasta with a large, well-buttered bread roll. She found a place to sit and practically lost herself in the flavors, only even looking up when Link sat next to her with a plate piled precariously high and his first leg of mutton already demolished.

Feeling she had no right to comment on the small mountain of overly decadent food, Zelda just busied herself with continuing to eat, while Link just gently smiled at her for a moment before starting on his own food.

For Link, something about watching Zelda eat was… satisfying, he’d say.  Comforting. She’d been locked in that castle for a hundred years, holding off an unparalleled evil….  After all that, she deserved the world. Although Link was less oblivious when it came to Zelda’s figure than his own, in Zelda’s case he didn’t bother to mention it simply because he didn’t care.  Why would it matter that Zelda was getting fat? She deserved to be able to indulge as much as she liked, for the rest of her life. Besides, she was still as beautiful as ever… and even if she weren’t, it wouldn’t change how deserving she was in Link’s eyes.

Zelda didn’t even manage to protest when Zora came by to not only clean up after her, but fetch more food for her… and Link wasn’t even thinking of trying to protest in the first place, nothing but unabashedly grateful as the Zora brought him even more food.  It really didn’t help that the majority of the dishes were specifically things that both Zelda and Link were known to like, with some more cultural favorites and classics thrown in as well.  Zelda had finally had enough after two of the large, hefty plates, two slices of pie, and a big wedge of cake...Her stomach felt much bigger and heavier than it looked, like a blimp laden with lead.  She covertly rubbed her belly and moaned softly, trying desperately not to burp… 

Eventually, Zelda gave in and went to the bathroom to be able to relieve her gassy stomach in peace, thankful that there was currently no one else using it…  She stiffened as some of the belches she produced were so powerful and unladylike she worried someone would still hear them anyway, but as her stomach gurgled and steadily settled, she realized with surprise and embarrassment that without the gas, she wasn’t nearly as full as she thought.  Satisfied, yes, but there was suddenly so much more room that she could hardly believe it.

Zelda tried to resist refilling her stomach after she left, but her staring at the food prompted a Zora to give her an entire extra helping of dinner in spite of already having dessert… Not only that, but she found herself successfully shoveling it all down, much to her confusion and regret.  She was already satisfied, why in Hyrule did she still give in and eat until she was bloated and sore? Why was it so impossibly delicious, and so oddly satisfying and rewarding in spite of the dull ache of her stomach? 

Zelda went back to nursing her bloated gut, hoping that perhaps she would have better self-control next time, and there wouldn’t be another banquet too soon.

Meanwhile, Link was still eating, and shockingly enough, he’d managed to reach his fourth plate without even getting to dessert yet… After all, Hylians had deceptively powerful jaws and their throats were surprisingly flexible.  But now he was eating a little slower, clearly distracted as he dreamily eyed the man across the table from him…

Sidon, prince of the Zora…  and, he looked softer than Zelda remembered too.  In human proportions, he’d probably have gained about as much as Link… but given his impressive height and frame, it was probably more like a whopping 350 to 400.

He seemed to be trying his best to eat as properly as possible, but there was still an unreal speed and fervor to it.  A knife more like a machete and a fork more like a small pitchfork guided food into his mouth with uncanny speed and grace… and with his powerful Zora jaws, the bones and shells in his meal barely impeded him at all.  Yet, at the same time, he managed to not smack, make a mess, or make any rude sounds at all.

With Zora naturally being more exposed, it was clear as day that Sidon was getting fat.  Although Zora life required a lot of swimming and physical activity, that barely seemed to impede him.  Instead, he seemed to steadily blow up like a overly-bulked football player, rather than a listless glutton.  His arms were thick and powerful, and his thighs had widened and thickened as well, but they were layered with fat and joined by a large, soft, blubbery pot belly grown from months of continuous gluttony and indulgence.

Sidon’s belly drooped and sagged quite a bit, even more than it would on a Hylian with the same fat percentage, since Sidon’s belly required far more fat to get to that point.  Its fleshy heft caused Sidon’s fingers to sink in a bit as he sighed and put a hand to it, but he clearly wasn’t done eating.

Link only continued to watch Sidon gorge himself, absolutely riveted as Zora attendants and waiters came by to take old plates and offer new ones.  Zelda started to watch at well, but more subtly, and noticed that although each plate was scaled up to match him, he was still plowing through them at a steady clip.  He had to be on plate six or seven… with plates that had four times the usual surface area.

Zelda looked around, noticing that perhaps she, Link, and Sidon weren’t the only over-indulgers in the room.  Already, the boom in food supply and food quality seemed to have produced a surge of moderate weight gain in many of the people in the room.  Only a few seemed to be truly skinny, while everyone else seemed to be ranging from thick-bodied to outright chubby.

Zelda wondered if perhaps there would be a point where ending Hyrule’s hunger issues would present unforeseen consequences… Meanwhile, Sidon managed to quietly stifle his fourth burp, and Link was already halfway through his  _ fifth _ plate, with an entire apple pie sitting in front of him in advance.    Meanwhile, Zelda could only be relieved that she was finally full enough to not be tempted by the idea of more pie.

Zelda passed the rest of the time at the banquet with relative embarrassment and difficulty, as it’d become impossible to suck her stomach in, and it was going to be stuck at a larger size than usual for the next couple of hours at the very least.  She couldn’t hope for any quick way to shrink it… It was totally packed to the brim with food, since she’d covertly forced all of her belches out and then gone right back to eating like a little piglet.

For a brief moment, she even internally cringed in fear of the idea that her belly was so thoroughly engorged that someone might even think Link got her pregnant…  The plates at the banquet were so big and densely packed, after all, even for people who weren’t huge shark-men. However, her fears never came true, and she was relieved to find that other than how full she felt, everything played out with surprising normalcy.

After a while, Link finally polished off all of his plates, his whole apple pie, and stopped eating… But it became apparent that the only benefit of going to the Great Fairy beforehand was that his outfit wasn’t going to outright rip and explode off of him, because he’d eaten his way right back into the original issue.   
  
Link’s belly had gone from soft, hefty, mildly drooping, to totally rounded and firm, almost like a dense balloon.  It was a miracle he didn’t have more stretchmarks, but Hylian skin was especially elastic in the abdominal region, even though Link’s belly had literally at least doubled in size.  His pants were once again unbuttoned, relying solely on his impressively stuffed gut to hide that fact. His shirt once again wouldn’t fully go down all the way, stuck on the fattest and roundest part of his overburdened belly.    


Yet, besides pausing to brief rub and try to soothe it every now and then, Link didn’t even seem to mind.  If anything, he seemed completely content to just sit and talk with Sidon, who seemed just as glutted as Link.  Both of their smiles were completely genuine, and they didn’t seem nervous or ashamed in the slightest.

“I think Link might be taking that little white lie I told earlier a bit too seriously…”  Zelda murmured to herself. But still, how could his mind possibly be evading the truth so smoothly?  Just what kind of mental gymnastics had he even set up? Not to mention that Zelda also steadily overheard other people’s reactions to Link and to a lesser extent Zelda herself over the course of the banquet…  But if anything, rather than mean or judgmental, they sounded… happy?   
  
All the chefs and waiters seemed thrilled that the pair had loved the food so much, and many of the other attendants apparently found Link’s appetite impressive.  Zelda knew that a century ago, weight gain to a certain extent was already desirable, but not everywhere and only among certain classes… And again, only to a certain extent.  Being plump and well-fed was alright, but not becoming excessively obese and lazy. However, Zelda steadily learned that over the last century, gluttony and weight gain had actually lost even more stigma and cultural restriction, only being avoided because of the land’s endless monster issues and the continuous struggle to stay afloat.  In spite of everything, it remained as a lingering hope in the back of the minds of many… Weight gain would not signify that they’d become lazy and complacent, but instead that their land was becoming the land of milk and honey they’d fought for and dreamed of.

Zelda was stunned at the changed perspective, but she couldn’t say she was unhappy about it.  It was a massive weight off of her shoulders, after all.

Even the Zora had apparently been wanting Sidon to gain weight for quite some time, but it was only after Calamity Ganon that Sidon felt he had a right to overindulge enough to start gaining, even though he knew that gaining wouldn’t necessarily stop him from being productive and supportive to his people.

But after all of that, the banquet steadily came to a close.

* * *

 

After the banquet, Zelda and Link were already all set up to stay in Zora Domain for the night.

They’d politely declined escorts to their fancy rooms, but as soon as it was just the two of them walking back, Zelda could actually hear Link’s stomach churning, sloshing, gurgling, and generally working overtime to deal with his wanton glutttony.  But before she could even comment on it, Link let out a long, massive, sloppy belch, followed by a soft moan of relief.

“L-Link!”  Zelda cried, as Link just looked at her apologetically… But Zelda couldn’t help but start to giggle.  That belch was so long, wet, and sloppy that it almost sounded fake. Link firmly pressed a hand to his bloated gut and let out another one, only making Zelda laugh more.  “Just how much did you eat, anyway?! Did you even stop at the apple pie?”   
  
Link suddenly turned away slightly, looking at the ground like he’d been caught red-handed.  Zelda gasped slightly, as she realized. “You really didn’t stop at the apple pie?! Goodness, just how much did you manage to pack in that stomach of yours?”  Zelda said, as she came forward and ended up curiously pressing a hand to Link’s intensely overburdened gut before he could do anything. With just slight pressure, there came another string of deep, fat, messy belches.  Never in her life had Zelda ever experienced Link looking and sounding like such a complete and utter glutton, with his gut beneath her hand feeling almost impossibly tight and swollen.

“Well, was it worth it?”  Zelda asked. Link just shyly nodded.  He’d always enjoyed eating, but even he was aware that he’d overdone it at that feast… and yet, he couldn’t deny that something about it was still somehow satisfying and rewarding, despite the continuous aching and churning of his temporarily blimp-like belly that he’d have to endure until it shrank back into a soft, gelatinous mound.

Zelda decided to just leave it at that, figuring it wouldn’t do any harm to hold off on saying anything about getting fat for a while longer… Maybe it’d even be best to wait until his stubborn obliviousness went away on his own, and he took the initiative.  Even if she did bring his weight up, if he wasn’t ready to diet right away, she’d hate to nag him or force him… He’d already been forced to do enough, and even just a sliver of what he’d done would be good enough to be considered a hero. Not to mention… she couldn’t help but feel a little oddly curious about just how far Link would let himself go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not much of a plot, just fluff and characters continuing to chub up.
> 
> The Zelink can still be read as platonic here, but it's also kind of on the rise, so I think this fic might end up Zelda/Link/Sidon after all.
> 
> I sort of hint at something more significant going on plotwise, but more on that next chapter.

Days continued to steadily tick by, then weeks.  Zelda and Link seemed to have gotten into the habit of using Zora Domain as a general hub for their activities and travels, especially with how Sidon always seemed to have one reason or another for them to come back.  Zelda could swear he was just making excuses sometimes, but the reasons were typically peaceful and benign, and it didn’t really come off like he was trying to exploit Link… Not to mention, he seemed polite about it, and Link seemed to have a very  _ particular  _ sort of fondness for him, so Zelda didn’t see the point in trying to stop it anyway.

Zelda also noticed that all three of them were still steadily getting bigger at an appreciable pace…  But apparently, Link still didn’t, and Sidon just didn’t seem to mind. That just left Zelda, who was simply trying and failing miserably to control herself. 

All around Hyrule, food had become inescapable.  Food prices were pretty much in freefall, to the extent that people often handed out food that was literally just free if they had bigger harvests and better hunting trips than they knew what to do with.

Pretty much every animal raised for food had become either fat, pregnant, or both, and milk and eggs were suddenly far more abundant.  Outside of obesity alone, some animals were also just growing overall larger too… Horses in particular usually just seemed to get larger and stronger instead of fatter, unless they were less active horses.  Zelda worried about it a bit, but the changes didn’t seem to be affecting the actual health of the animals. Every farmer said they were otherwise acting normal, and hadn’t been getting sick.

Even though the effect was also extending to predators, they did at least seem less inclined to actually attack.  They were so well fed lately that many of them even had smaller wandering ranges, not needing to search or try as hard to get all the food they needed.

Meanwhile, Link still seemed as clueless as ever about his changes, and townspeople and travellers everywhere offered him plenty of food.  Zelda would often see him walking around or on horseback, eating tarts, cookies, small cakes, sandwiches, various wraps and rolls… even if he’d already had a good meal before going about interacting with the citizens of Hyrule.

Still, his figure strained the bounds of what someone could possibly ignore.  His tummy was softer and fatter than ever, and no shirt he had covered it properly.  It wasn’t like he went to a Great Fairy constantly, and his obliviousness still tricked him into thinking he needed less visits than necessary.  His gut was practically never empty, and he barely ever actually waited until he was genuinely hungry to eat again. In his mind, “I could eat” was always conflated with “I should eat”.   
  
Even so, Link often didn’t even have a chance to decide if he was actually hungry for himself.  Well-meaning people would sometimes just decide he must be hungry by virtue of being a busy hero, and he would simply go along with it.  And it was such an honor for a hero like Link to be accepting their food that the question was often nothing but an excuse to get him to eat again…  The thing was, it was an extremely effective excuse. Not only that, but his appetite was garnering outright fame.

Still, Link’s powerful obliviousness chugged onwards.  To be fair, he honestly hadn’t gotten much lazier. The only real change in that regard was that sometimes he had a short nap or took some time to digest after a meal.  Once he was done, he’d always go right back to being more productive. Despite Ganon’s fall, Link still trained regularly, continuing to make it his personal scapegoat for his huge appetite and tightening clothes.  His new theory was that he was just putting on muscle unusually fast, especially when his body had practically unlimited food to work with. 

Link also had the common sense to know that a stuffed belly was supposed to be firm, not soft and squishy, but his mind still had convenient excuses for him.  Clearly, with his vast appetite and durability, his stomach had simply become much more spacious and elastic. Any stuffing would leave it swollen, but much softer and less taut than before, like a balloon being half-inflated rather than fully inflated.  Clearly, that would create the illusion of more fat. And of course, it was natural that he would get a little softer in other places too, his body holding onto a few pounds of softness until it could make more muscle out of it. It wasn’t like it was permanent, it was more like a step in a process, was all.

Plus, he was a “growing boy”, as people constantly liked to remind him when they offered food.  Biologically, he was only barely an adult, and he wasn’t that tall. It made perfect sense to him that on top of making up for energy he burned, he needed energy to grow too.  
  
Zelda partially blamed herself for once again misleading Link in yet another bid to spare his feelings, she’d honestly believed that too much exercise would stunt his growth and had once told him that all that eating would help him avoid that… only to learn that after 100 years, the most current science plus the rediscovered Sheikah science no longer supported this.  It was more likely more of a misconception, with the real cause being the malnourishment that might accompany intense exercise and not enough food. Of course, Zelda was too embarrassed to tell Link she’d been wrong. She would normally suck it up and do it anyway, but since this was also an issue relating to Link’s weight and eating habits… she just couldn’t. 

In the Zora Domain, people pushing food on Link seemed to be at its worst.  The Zora Domain practically came off like it was  _ trying  _ to fatten Link up.  All his favorites kept getting imported, and everyone seemed especially generous.  Naturally, Link often went swimming while he was there… but then he’d be eating huge fish and large portions of seafood, either fried in batter or grilled and served with some fattening sides or sauces.  To add to it, a lot of the fish species were deceptively oily, fatty, and high-calorie on their own. And if he was with Sidon, as he often was, all bets were off. Sidon ate such massive amounts that anything Link ate looked completely reasonable in comparison, no matter how excessive it was for his size.  All that did was enable Link even more.   


* * *

Six weeks after the banquet, Link and Zelda were swimming with Sidon, and Zelda couldn’t help but notice how much Link had kept growing.  He was shirtless, making it glaringly obvious that his overhang was bigger and flabbier than ever, needing no tight clothing to make itself known… although his tight shorts just accentuated it.  His thighs and butt filled them out to the max, leaving them clinging tight despite the fact that they were supposed to be elastic. His moobs were softer and puffier too, and his arms and face had softened appreciably.    
  
As much as Zelda still hung on to the lingering idea that Link would eventually start losing weight, she had to admit… he was actually really cute with the new weight.  Not to mention that no matter how carefully she watched for subtle signs, he didn’t seem to hold any secret resentment or anxiety about it, which was all the more reason to just remain quiet about it.  If it ever seemed like it really bothered him, perhaps she’d speak up then. In the meantime, she made sure to continue to compliment him every now and then.

Link seemed to have gained about 30 or 40 more pounds, all told… Zelda noted that she hadn’t grown all that much less in spite of her attempts at resistance, having probably gained about 20 pounds herself… and yet, she had to admit it was annoying, but not nearly as bad as she expected.  All the food she got to try was amazing, and no one was rude or judgmental at all. Link wasn’t much of a talker, but just by his actions, she was touched. He never seemed to mind in the slightest, always offering her food and continuing to treat her like he always had.

Still, Zelda couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by how she was getting… Well,  _ jiggly  _ when she walked.  And not just in one…  _ area.   _ Her belly, chest, and rear all seemed to be developing a wobbling sway to them, and her center of balance was changing a bit, leaving her often a bit worried about how noticeable the changes were.  Still, not so worried that she wouldn’t wear a bathing suit herself, showcasing her steadily widening hips and leaving her soft, flabby, slightly sagging belly on full display.

Proportionately, Sidon had fattened up about as much as Link, maybe a bit more… but when looking at the raw numbers, he’d obviously gained far more than Link.  He made it work splendidly, his appearance coming off as more regal and commanding that ever. The new weight made his figure seem lush and decadent, clearly coming from a place of prosperity.

Zelda noticed that Link could hardly keep his eyes off of Sidon lately, a sight she honestly found rather adorable.  Meanwhile, Sidon never seemed averse to his touch in the slightest, always letting Link rub his belly or simply lay against him like a pillow while they enjoyed pleasant weather.

Link had only been playing in the water for about thirty minutes before a Zora girl came by to deliver a cart loaded up with fried fish, thoroughly marbled meat, buttery starches, high-calorie sauces, and only a limited amount of vegetables, since Sidon and many other Zora were mostly carnivores.  It was all prepared to be easily eaten without sitting at a table, so there was hardly any preparation necessary.

Whatever calories Link had burnt were completely irrelevant as soon as his eyes lit up with piggish delight at the mounds of food.  Zelda hated to admit it, but she felt the same way, especially when a breeze caused the scent to waft directly towards her.

Still, Zelda started off with just one small-ish sandwich, while Link grabbed a kebab so big and thick it was clearly meant for Sidon.  He was absolutely undaunted, and Sidon didn’t mind at all, just being impressed and amused by Link’s powerful appetite.

Link and Sidon both ate like they’d been starving, although Sidon’s style was at least a little more refined than Link’s… even Zelda couldn’t help but speed up as she went, getting increasingly lost in the flavors.

Soon, after about 30 minutes, everything on the cart had been completely demolished.  Sidon had a broad hand on Link’s belly, gently rubbing and squeezing it as Link sighed contentedly.

“Good job!”  Sidon said, patting Link’s belly.  “Hope you’re not full yet, though!”  Just when Zelda was expecting him to say there’d be dessert… “We still haven’t even had dinner!”   
  
“You mean… that wasn’t…”  Zelda started, incredulous.  She was already satisfied as it was!   
  
“Of course not!  That was only a snack! A proper meal should be eaten at the dinner table!  You will stay for dinner, won’t you?” Sidon asked.

Link was already nodding happily, while Zelda accepted a bit more reluctantly, frowning slightly as her belly gurgled and she realized she wasn’t quite as full as she thought… and she was craving more fish sticks… and some warm, buttery sauce with crab risotto...

Link and Sidon were already waddling slightly from size and fullness, but they excitedly went to dinner with Zelda in tow, feeling slightly embarrassed of how eager both she and her stomach were.    


Zelda could tell they were eating with royalty by the fact that dinner essentially looked just like a scaled down version of the banquet.  Sure, there was less, and a lot less people, but for just them, it was an absurd amount… especially considering the way their tummies already bulged half-full from their “snack”

But Link and Sidon didn’t seem to care about their earlier “snack” at all, as they sat down and joyfully dug in.  Of course, the chairs for Hylians and Zora were designed to be sort of climbed up in, while Sidon’s chair and the table were scaled perfectly for him.

Zelda soon totally lost herself in the food as well, despite her better judgment.  


Eventually, things got to a point where Link had clearly had enough.  His gut looked even more massive than it had after the banquet.  Sidon looked just as fit to burst, and both of them were leaning back, groaning in contentment.  Zelda hadn't stuffed herself so severely, but she still didn't feel particularly inclined to move.  


Link and Sidon ended up needing help to get back to their rooms, burping and moaning throughout the process, while Zelda managed on her own.

Still, before she left, she couldn't help but watch, transfixed by how utterly round and massive both Link and Sidon looked.  She briefly imagined how much bigger they'd get if they kept eating like that, how much rounder, how much greedier...  So soft and happy, eating all the delicious food they rightfully deserved... Her cheeks went unexpectedly flush at the mere thought. 

* * *

 

Contrary to his temporary helplessness after massive meals, Link spent the next handful of weeks earnestly training, which highlighted even more of his gain-causing habits… Mainly that he would make sure to consistently eat things known to increase strength and regeneration, oblivious to any of the cons of this innocent bulking plan... And again, Link had no way of being able to read nutrition facts and count calories.

Mighty porgy in particular had the best strengthening effects, but like with mighty carp, you had to eat the liver to get most of the effect… and the liver was the richest, oiliest, highest-calorie part.  Not to mention how Link would regularly blow through bunches of rich, sweet, starchy mighty bananas like they were nothing… Even though their calorie count was higher than a typical banana. They still weren’t  _ absurdly _ fattening, but they were easily on par with things like bread, or mashed potatoes with cream and butter.   
  
Meanwhile, Link’s go-to for restorative effects was hearty durian, a deceptively high-calorie fruit that was conveniently cheap and abundant in its native region… in fact, its high calorie content was exactly what helped fuel its regenerative effects in the first place, to the extent it was actually higher in calories than normal durians.  If he was in the mood for meat, his answer was hearty salmon, usually made into a fried, extra buttery meuniere… On top of the fact that it was also an oily fish, and hearty salmon was even higher in fat and therefore calories than usual.   
  
Even the mere act of eating such things regularly ended up increasing Link’s appetite in the long run, all the stimulants and nutrients increasing the amounts his body could handle.  His underlying muscle growth only further fueled his appetite, his body demanding protein but getting huge excesses along with that.

There was just no getting around it.  Link had crossed into  _ fat  _ territory _.  _ Not chubby, not husky,  _ fat.  _ He had to have passed the point of doubling in weight since the fall of Ganon… and considering that he'd been 130 to 135 pounds at that time, and he hadn’t really gotten taller, that meant he was probably at about 280-285 pounds .

At the very least, he partially had the right idea with his food and training, so he was a strong, stocky sort of fat.  Arms soft with blubber but still able to reveal impressive strength and muscular girth when he flexed or lifted. Soft, tree-trunk thighs with a surprisingly round, fat, juicy ass that was a snug fit in basically everything he wore.  His overhanging belly oozed out bigger and softer than ever, straining all of his shirts. Link seemed to have gotten used to it, and become equally accustomed to the near constant way it wobbled when he walked, which should’ve alerted him to all the gaining he'd done.  If not that, then it should've been the generous accumulation of stretchmarks on his especially plump lower belly, showcasing how even his flexible Hylian skin had a bit of trouble keeping up with all his overindulgent ways.

His chest had softened and grown well too, giving him flabby, meaty moobs that should've been firm pecs if it weren't for his gluttonous ways.  They strained his shirts as well, and each was a decent handful when squeezed.

But still, Link hardly seemed to notice or care, no doubt in part because the people of Hyrule only seemed to love him more than ever… And their common “growing boy” excuse had only become further cemented in Link's mind, as the white lies and praises he'd heard built up until he was under the impression that he was simply a handsome, stocky beefcake.  Surely, some day soon, all the extra nutrition would kick in even harder, and he'd suddenly find himself transformed into a towering 6'4 beefcake… especially because in his mind, having absorbed so many blessings from Goddess Hylia meant he very well could be full of enough divine energy to surpass what was genetically likely to happen.

There was also Sidon, serving as an excellent encourager and enabler, and a general way for Link to continue to associate gluttony with good things.    


Proportionately, Sidon was keeping pace, about as fat as Link.  But still, a bit more weight went to his gut. It was getting rounder, resisting gravity a little better, and the nature of Sidon’s skin provided it more support… But it was still overhanging impressively, prone to wild wobbling, and very soft and fleshy to the touch.  To offset the extra weight in his gut, his moobs were proportionately smaller and he wasn't as bottom-heavy as Link, although his rear was still quite impressive regardless.

Still, Link didn't bother to hide how much he enjoyed Sidon's weight gain.  His belly was ideal for hugging and cuddling, smooshing against Link with the absolute perfect texture.  Jiggly and soft, but with a bit of firmness as well. Drooping pleasantly, and wobbling to and fro with his every movement.   
  
Zelda still wasn’t entirely happy with her weight… But at the same time, she wasn’t  _ unhappy  _ enough to do anything about it, and she had to admit that she’d mostly given up on it.  It’d been long enough for her to fully decide that whatever was happening, being trapped with Ganon must’ve triggered it.  Therefore, it wasn’t  _ really  _ all her fault, and she just couldn’t quite help herself, was all!  It wasn’t  _ really  _ just making excuses, was it?  She could just lose weight whenever she found out how to fix it...  Eventually. She had to admit, she wasn’t exactly working on a cure as hard as possible… and whenever she did, it was so difficult to make any real headway when she barely had anything to go on…  not to mention that being fat was still proving to not be nearly as bad as she expected. Even when she outgrew clothes, people were more than happy to help her get new ones, and she’d built up quite the wardrobe of comfortable commoner’s clothing.  She actually quite liked the aspect of it all where she didn’t have to necessarily look like a princess all the time, she could just loosen up a bit and have a nice meal… and oh, did she  _ love  _ food, lately…  Everything became far less stressful on an overfilled stomach.

She still wasn’t as big as Link, “only” gaining a bit over half as fast… But given that she started at around 140, that still put her at 215-225 pounds, on top of not exercising and especially not strength training as much as Link… More of her efforts were devoted to study, and reaching out to the citizens.  She was slightly bottom-heavy, but her gain was mostly pretty evenly distributed. She had to admit, as a royal who mostly lived in a time where soft curves were considered desirable on the wealthy, she was at least sort of enjoying the new size and heft of her breasts. They were definitely becoming quite impressive. Their size and weight was starting to catch her off guard a bit, but it wasn't nearly as much of a problem as she was expecting, especially since she made sure her bras were properly sized.

Zelda had to admit, telling Link about his weight was also getting increasingly less important to her.  She still sort of wanted to, on one hand… But on the other hand, she kept finding reasons why it wasn’t particularly important.

The main thing was that at least Link still trained, which was good because Ganon’s defeat hadn’t entirely gotten rid of monsters… the land seemed to still be tainted with his power, although it appeared to be steadily waning.  Blood Moons were getting increasingly uncommon, and monsters seemed to be slowly getting weaker and stupider. Sometimes they acted sluggish and listless, content to spend their time foraging and gorging themselves rather than attacking unprovoked.  The Yiga Clan was also waning, slowly but surely. Although some of them tried to claim they could somehow bring Ganon back, they didn’t seem to have anything actually backing them up.

Guardians had become pretty much docile, simply deactivating or roaming about rather aimlessly.  On the whole, things seemed to be on the mend, although it didn't mean there was truly nothing to do.

* * *

One day, Zelda accompanied Link on a hunting trip, to exterminate the Lynel near the Zora Domain.  Even though it wasn’t going out of its way to attack people, there were reports that it’d ramped up its hunting and its appetite had increased considerably… Probably as a response to the land’s increased fertility, but another theory was that it was compensating for Ganon’s waning power.

They scaled the mountain on horses, sparing Zelda from the fact that she’d likely get tired going up on foot… and not only was the Lynel already in the middle of eating from a large pile of fireball-roasted wild game meat and carcasses when they got there, but it’d fully succumbed to obesity as well.

Zelda just gaped as it rose slowly to its hooves and produced a massive belch instead of a roar, and then slowly rubbed what was now a massive, overhanging gut.  Its biceps and abs were half-buried in soft lard, and even its horse half had a sagging gut, and rounder, chunkier legs.

Link just gave a somewhat cocky, playful smirk to Zelda before going out to engage it, and Zelda could quickly notice how its behavior had changed along with the other monsters.  It was slower in both speed and reaction time, and overall significantly worse at fighting than anything she’d ever heard of a Lynel. To his credit, Link was still surprisingly quick for his size, but that couldn’t completely erase the fact that he was still a bigger, softer, slightly slower target than before.  Link still wasn’t quite as quick or nimble as before, relying more on brute force and shielding to get through it, but against the Lynel, it was working perfectly. The only advantage it had was that all the weight it’d piled on seemed to act like armor to a degree, but it wasn’t enough.

Link was practically hypnotic to watch, belly and ass jiggling and quivering as he dashed about with exceptional skill and surefootedness for his size.  He had access to top-notch weaponry, but Zelda could still notice that he truthfully had been continuing to get stronger as well, each hit he landed causing grievous pain to the mighty beast before him.  Not even the creature’s fireballs were a match for Link, and soon, it was defeated. Link had barely even suffered a scratch, only coming out of the fight tired and sweaty. His shirt had ridden up from all the moving around, revealing the bottom of his chunky overhang.    


As the fattened Lynel died, disintegrating and then evaporating into dense smoke, Link ended up breathing in a considerable amount, thanks to his fatigue after the battle.  He noticed how it oddly settled in his stomach, making him feel sort of strangely bloated and lethargic before he belched up a small cloud of it.  The burping didn't solve it right away, but luckily, the feeling quickly subsided after he took a moment to rub his soft belly.

Link collected the valuables of the hunt and happily went on his way, ego freshly bolstered.  Surely, if he could do that, he definitely had no need to worry about his weight! Perhaps even more importantly, the battle had put the same thoughts into Zelda’s head... In fact, she was starting to wonder if there was any point in worrying at all...  


Still, Zelda barely even got a chance to praise him before his stomach suddenly gave an impressive growl, causing him to blush.

“Well, without the Lynel, it is peaceful here…  We could set up camp and have a snack, couldn’t we?”  Zelda asked. “You deserve a good meal, after all.”

Link agreed, and Zelda found herself partly feeling a bit guilty when a little while later, they were both sitting and eating from a large, heavy pot of rich, buttery, creamy stew, made with plenty of highly-marbled gourmet meat.  There was also a copious amount of thoroughly-buttered rice to pour it over, which Zelda knew would only further boost the calories… But it was so delicious she couldn’t stop herself.

They’d originally made too much on purpose, rationalizing that the rest could become leftovers… Only to end up eating every last bite… and then having dessert in the form of a heaping pile of honey crepes, along with half a pie for Zelda and a pie and a half for Link.

Zelda steadily rubbed Link’s swollen gut, marvelling at how soft and smooth it was… Warm, squishy, and overfed, nothing like a hero’s hard, trained waist at all.  All full of love and decadence and indicators of an easier, safer age. Zelda blushed a bit as she pressed into Link’s gut more, noticing how much fatter and more substantial it’d gotten since the banquet.  Now, even after a meal where Link did 2/3rds of the eating, he was still surprisingly soft, having gotten fat enough that it thoroughly covered the evidence of his latest feast.

“What a good appetite…”  Zelda said, blushing. “You know, I think it’s thanks to an appetite like this that you handled that Lynel so easily.  I mean, just look at how thick those arms are getting, and those thighs. You’re so  _ solid  _ now, aren’t you?  Gotten yourself all thick and sturdy, just like a hero should...”  Zelda said. A bit of guilt rose up in her chest as she partly realized she was going beyond mere white lies, and into outright enabler territory. But Link seemed like he was genuinely enjoying himself so much lately… Every time he had a meal, she could just  _ feel  _ how happy he was, how much he truly loved to eat… And the Lynel fight proved decently enough that he wasn’t suffering much for his choices.  Who was she to keep him from being happy? Why should he be expected to sweat and toil so much, then have to settle for frustrating diet meals?  Why should he be so eager to get back to a lithe, deprived figure he’d probably associated with waking up scrawny and weak, and scrounging for food out in the wilderness?

If Link really liked being a cute, tubby little glutton…  Well, he had a right to  _ stay  _ a cute, tubby little glutton, and from there, as a friend, wasn’t it right to support his desires?

“If anything, we should… Test this a bit more.  See if all this good food is really the key to your success.  You’re a growing boy, after all. Why hold back?” Zelda said with a smile.

Link nodded, blushing a little more as Zelda took both his pack and what she had packed herself and brought out even more food.  Much of it had been previously meant for coming days, but they could easily refill their reserves later.

For the time being, Zelda contented herself with feeding Link a huge, juicy, well-marbled hunk of meat.  Link gently moaned in pleasure as Zelda held it up for him, and he started slow but became ravenous within only a couple of bites.  Zelda rubbed his belly for a moment once the bone was almost completely picked clean. “More?” Zelda asked.

Link nodded, and Zelda gave him a bottle of milk… Milk that had been getting thicker, denser, and creamier as of late.  Link drained almost all of it, and then Zelda gave him a large, sub-style sandwich filled with meatballs and fried chicken, coated in a spicy sauce.  Link steadily ate it, Zelda gently but steadily pushing on the other end to make sure he didn’t slow down too much. Afterwards, she gave him more milk, knowing he’d want it after all that spicy meat.  He drank it so greedily that some of it dribbled down the sides of his mouth, and he took only a moment to briefly lean back and belch before Zelda was giving him greasy kebabs, followed by a couple of smaller, bun-sized sandwiches.  Finally, as his fervent eating slowed down considerably, Zelda gave him some creamy heart soup, and topped it all off with a roughly one-pound, intensely rich carrot cake for dessert. She decided to feed the carrot cake to him slowly, with great affection.  Frequent, soft phrases like “Is it good?” and “You’re doing a good job,” were thrown in, and she allowed Link to stop for a bit of milk whenever he needed to.

Finally, the whole feast was demolished.  Zelda could hardly believe she'd been so bold, but she had to admit... she definitely didn't regret it.  Link’s belly bulged out impressively, totally round again and not even covered to the navel by his shirt.  He didn’t seem to mind, though. His belt was completely undone, and although he tried to undo his pants button too, he shifted a certain way and caused it to simply break with an audible “pop”.    


Link’s face went red, as his mind had a brief moment of clarity…  It wasn’t the first time he’d popped a button, and popping your buttons as often as he did… Wasn’t that what  _ fat  _ people did?

Still, Zelda was there to rub his gently gurgling stomach in the very next moment, her voice soft and reassuring.  “Oh, that’s nothing to worry about. You’re just doing some bulking, that’s all. And it’s been working really well!  You’re getting so big and strong, aren’t you?”

Link smiled and agreed, comfortable with the explanation.  He was just getting  _ extra  _ beefed up, in case any other emergencies came along, of course.  It was only natural that he had some softness stored up, just waiting to be converted into more heroic strength and energy.  Besides, the fairies were probably still messing with him anyway.

But after all that food, Link was in no mood to stand up.  He stretched and yawned, and Zelda somewhat shyly offered him her lap with a simple gesture.  There were no pressing issues for the day, after all. She simply used a blanket to make it easier for her to lean back against the tree.  Link took her up on her offer, laying his head down on her recently softened thighs and steadily drifting off to sleep, while she gently rubbed his stomach.   
  
Perhaps Zelda was getting more than just “used” to what was going on, lately...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda can hold up for a hundred years against Ganon, but is crumbling more and more against the temptations of less than a year of a mass weight gain event? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
